


Hot Sex

by Moit



Series: Christmas cards 2010 [9]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like the title implies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Sex

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://verangel.livejournal.com/profile)[verangel](http://verangel.livejournal.com/) in her Christmas card

Zeke’s next thrust practically made Casey see stars. He arched his back, pressing himself harder into Zeke.

“God, yes!” Casey groaned.

“Is that it, baby?” Zeke asked, palming Casey’s hips. “Is that the spot?”

“Fuck yes,” Casey sighed, pressing himself back on Zeke’s cock. Zeke stilled his thrusts, allowing Casey to fuck himself. Zeke steadied his body with one hand on the bed and reached around to stroke Casey’s cock.

“You gonna come for me?” he whispered in Casey’s ear. The boy gave a strangled moan. “Come on, baby.”

“Ohhh,” Casey panted out, coming in long spurts over Zeke’s hand.


End file.
